Beauty and the Beast
by heylolitahey
Summary: "Put your hands all over me, please talk to me, talk to me. Tell me everything's gonna be alright." Hands All Over - Maroon 5
1. Chapter 1

The Mystic Grill was booming with today's hottest music, and the heated, gyrating bodies of the teenagers that gathered together for a party thrown by Caroline Forbes. Bartenders were pouring drinks and cautiously passing them across the countertops and into the hands of underaged consumers. Strobe lights made the scene all the more electrifying, but for Bonnie Bennett, it only increased the migraine that she had been suppressing with multiple shots of whiskey. Silently gulping down her sorrows, Bonnie studied her peers as they danced the night away. She caught sight of her best friend Elena Gilbert with her arms around the neck of her vampire boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore, the ultimate power couple. A pang of jealousy crept its way along Bonnie's spine, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. Instinctively, her hand flew to the very spot, and was introduced to the moist texture of sweat buds that had formed in the humidity of the environment. As the bartender who had been kindly serving her picked up her shot glass, preparing it for a refill, Bonnie held up her free hand and shook her head. "Just a glass of iced tea, please," she asked. The bartender craned his neck and cocked an eyebrow, pointing to his ear, implying that he couldn't hear her. Raising her voice, she repeated her order. Finally processing her words, the man nodded and disappeared behind a door labeled **Employees Only. **Bonnie remained in her seat, turning her head to catch a glimpse of either side of her, and regretfully so.

"Hello there, Bonnie," a familiar voice filled Bonnie's ears, immediately alarming her and sending her into a state of consciousness.

"Damon," she muttered under her breath, "to what do I owe this displeasure?"

"Oh, please, we both know that me showing up here is the highlight of your otherwise dull evening," Damon laughed. Bonnie didn't even need to look at him, but she knew he was smirking that typical Damon-smirk.

"Whatever," was all Bonnie had to say in return, before the bartender returned with her iced tea. Before she could grab it, it was in Damon's hand and Bonnie's eyes darted over to him, as he tipped the glass against his lips to take a long sip out of _her_ drink. "Excuse me! That's MINE," she scolded, snatching the glass from him. Her fingernails scraped against his cold skin, and she watched as a droplet of blood began to form on his wrist. She put down the iced tea and reached over for some napkins that were left on the counter and pressed it against the scratch. Although it was clear Damon didn't feel any pain, she repeatedly apologized. It wasn't in Bonnie's nature to hurt others, even if it was Damon she was hurting.

Damon's sinister laughter rang through her ears, and she couldn't quite put a name to the emotion she was feeling. "Calm down, Bonnie," he said as he gently pulled her hand away from his, allowing the napkins to fall to the floor, revealing that the scrape had disappeared. Bonnie had forgotten vampires' unusually fast healing powers, and let out a sigh. "So why are you sitting here all by your lonesome?" Damon asked.

"Why are you so concerned with what I'm doing?" Bonnie responded bitterly.

"Ouch, your tone hurts," Damon said sarcastically, placing his hand over his still heart. Then he burst out in another fit of laughter, which caused Bonnie to roll her eyes and slide off the barstool she had spent hours on. As Bonnie walked away, she was stopped in her tracks, since a body that was not there merely a second ago, stood in her way. Bonnie lifted her eyes from the floor and gazed into the clear, blue eyes that belonged to Damon Salvatore.

"What do you want, Damon?" she questioned, only now realizing the slur of her tone. The room seemed to be spinning, and her headache was beginning to pulse along with the bass of the stereos.

"The question is, Bonnie, what do YOU want?" Damon returned with his signature grin. Bonnie stared bravely into his eyes, and was suddenly washed with a mind-blowing nausea that made her knees wobble and her ankles to shake. And then everything turned black.

Bonnie awoke to find herself surrounded by the familiar walls of the Salvatore house, and realized she was laying on the velvety couch of the foyer. Unable to remember how and when she got here, Bonnie attempted to sit up but found herself too weak to do so. Then a pair of hands were on her shoulders, and Bonnie had the nerve to scream, but her eyes met the eyes of Damon, who was unusually giving her a comforting gaze. "Are you alright?" he asked. Bonnie kept staring for a moment, trying to recall the events prior to this. All she could do was shrug. "Don't worry, I didn't hurt you. You passed out at the party at the Grill about two hours ago, I've been nursing you back to health ever since," he said, a sly smirk forming upon his face. Bonnie opened her mouth, hoping to form some kind of response but all she could get out was a childish whimper. "Just relax," he said calmly. Bonnie did as told, and began to breathe softly, ignoring the symptoms of the hangover that was going to make her regret ever stepping outside her house to begin with.

A few minutes later, Bonnie was sound asleep. Damon paced around the couch several times, but never did his eyes leave the girl that was resting just inches away from him. With the fireplace burning, and dimly lighting her face, he felt something inside him stir. He stood above her, with his head positioned in a slight tilt, as he curiously observed the sleeping beauty below him. Damon let out a soft chuckle, while the thought came across his mind if she was the beauty, then he must be the beast. But Damon was not the type for cheesy Disney analogies. He quickly tore the thought from his mind and mentally threw it into the flames. Suddenly, Bonnie's forehead began to crease, and her eyebrows crinkled, her expression filling with angst and worry. She was mumbling something that was hardly audible, even with Damon's heightened sense of hearing. He knelt down to her level, and placed a hand on her side, not exactly sure what else to do but stare.

Bonnie's eyes flew open and she gasped as the blurred image before her slowly manifested into the face of Damon Salvatore. She didn't even remember falling asleep, but for some reason, she was glad she woke up to this sight. But she wasn't ready to admit that to herself. Her defenses rose as she sat up, and his eyes simply followed her. There was a weird kind of tension that filled the room, but it wasn't the usual one. This tension was less resentful. It was lighter, but it was so strong. Bonnie's heartbeat began to speed up before she could even give it a second thought. There was so little distance between her face and Damon's, and she couldn't escape his gaze. She was trapped in the pools of his blue eyes, that were instinctively darkening with desire before he could try to stop himself. There was something about her, in this light, in this vulnerable state, that was drawing him to her. And Bonnie didn't bother to protest. Soon enough, his lips found hers, and a jolt of electricity shot through both their bodies. It shocked them both, literally, and suddenly Damon was on top of her, pressing her against the couch, and the initial kiss prolonged into a full make out session. Their tongues danced around each other as they tasted each other's lips for the first time. It was so new to both of them, and so surreal. Their playful hatred had turned into an undeniable lust. Bonnie's fingers tousled Damon's short, dark hair, as his fingers roamed around the skin that hid beneath her shirt. Without breaking the kiss, Damon lowered his hands to undress Bonnie from the waist down, which caused Bonnie to press her hips against his, instigating a bulge that she could feel against the newly exposed skin of her thigh. Damon smiled against Bonnie's lips, while her hands made their way to his pants, tugging them down along with his boxers. He reluctantly pulled away from her lips to get a good view of the gorgeous young woman that lay beneath him, and licked his lips in the process. Seconds later, the contrasting skintones of their bodies were pressed against each other, as Damon entered Bonnie carefully. He started off with slow, gentle thrusts to let her get a feel of the length of his member, and as soon as he heard a soft moan escape her lips, he took it as an invitation to speed up. Damon put more strength into his motions, which made Bonnie arch her back and beg for more. Biting down on his lower lip, Damon slid his hands underneath Bonnie, and rested them against her shoulder blades, before slowly lifting her up. He held her like this, adjusting to the new position, and taking her in this angle, knowing that he could hit her spot with each movement he made. Bonnie let him know he was doing something right as her moans began to grow louder, and Damon drove his dick inside of her, groaning in effort. Bonnie could feel Damon sink deeper inside of her, and she could only respond with sounds of pleasure as Damon whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Damon's hands landed on Bonnie's breasts, as he squeezed them through the cloth of her shirt. He kissed the side of her neck as he continued to thrust roughly within her. The sounds of their bodies colliding only encouraged Damon to increase both the speed and the strength of his movements, and Bonnie's moans turned into wails.

Bonnie couldn't believe that she was fucking her best friend's boyfriend's brother on a couch in a house that must have been centuries old. The wooden floor beneath them was creaking with their every move, but she didn't care, and she was sure Damon didn't either. She didn't care what time it was, how she got here, why she was here. All she cared about how fucking good Damon felt inside of her, and she didn't want him to stop. Bonnie's body shook in response to Damon's incredible strength, and before she knew it, he had whisked her away from the couch and had her pressed against a wall in the hallway. Bonnie instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, and gripped onto his shoulders as Damon fucked her, sending her into the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Her screams of ecstasy echoed throughout the otherwise empty house, as the two of them carelessly continued satisfying one another.

This would continue for hours, until they had pretty much fucked in every single room possible, the both of them taking turns in climaxing. It wasn't until they were in Damon's bedroom, with Bonnie in control this time, positioned on top of him and grinding him into another high. Damon abruptly threw his dick up into her which sent her off the edge, and the both of them came together, finally finishing off. Bonnie panted heavily, and so did Damon, and collapsed on top of Damon. Damon wrapped his arms around her securely, as the both of them relived the night they spent together in their minds, until they regained the strength to start back all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie woke up in her bedroom at the irritating buzzer of her alarm clock, informing her that it was time to get up for school. With a soreness that floated within the lower half of her body, she slid out of bed to begin her daily routine. When she was dressed and all ready to go, Bonnie was out the door and in her car, and soon enough, she was on her way to school. She had successfully pushed away all thoughts of how she spent the previous night, but as she approached the school, her instincts acquainted her with a dark presence in the vicinity. Bonnie parked in the first parking space she could find, and as she got out of the car, a familiar voice called her name. A voice which belonged to her best friend, Elena Gilbert.

"Bonnie!" Elena practically sang. Bonnie looked up as she shut her car door, and spread her arms out as Elena came closer, and the best friends greeted each other with a hug. "Where were you last night?"

Bonnie's eyes widened as Elena released her from the hug. Avoiding eye contact, Bonnie replied with a tilt of her head. "What do you mean? I was at the party."

"Well, yeah, you were, but then you weren't," Elena questioned.

Bonnie lifted her chin and looked into Elena's dark brown eyes, which was a similar shade to her own. "I had too much to drink, so I left early," she replied. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth.

"You drove while drunk?" Elena asked, with a deep tone of concern.

"No!" Bonnie shot back, in self-defiance. "I got a ride home."

Before Elena could ask another question, their conversation was interceded by Elena's boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie glanced up at him and smiled as a greeting, but quickly looked away, not sure if Damon had spilled about their night together. If he did, Stefan showed no signs of knowing.

"Hey," Stefan whispered to Elena softly, and then nodded at Bonnie to show that he acknowledged her presence. Stefan slid his arm around Elena's waist, instigating a giggle to escape from her lips, and Bonnie automatically tensed up.

"Guys! Over here!" a voice that belonged to Caroline Forbes shouted from across the parking lot. The three of them turned their heads in the direction of her voice, and found her waving frantically as she stood beside her car. They made their way to her, and Caroline greeted them all with tight hugs. "Did you guys have fun at my party last night? You two were so cute, everyone had their eyes on you the whole night!"

As Caroline spoke, her blonde hair which was styled in perfectly shaped curls today, bounced which reflected her bubbly personality. Caroline, too, was a vampire, but ironically, due to her change, she has become a better person. Bonnie was proud of Caroline, for how much she has grown in the past year. She was proud of her all her friends, really. Bonnie was lost in her thoughts when suddenly she heard Damon's voice ring through her ears.

"Hello ladies, and Stefan," his voice oozing with arrogance, "Shouldn't you all be in class, children?"

Bonnie looked at Damon, who was dressed in a simple attire of black V-neck T-shirt and jeans, accessorized with a brown belt. But even in such a simple outfit, Damon managed to look hotter than any other guy she's seen at school. Damon locked with eyes with her for a moment, and in that moment, the memories of the previous night rushed over her. Bonnie bit her lower lip, quickly dropping her eyes to the ground. Bonnie alienated herself from the conversation, mainly because her thoughts were too loud and she couldn't really hear anything they were saying. She knew that Caroline was throwing insults at Damon, and she could hear muffled "I love you's" being exchanged by Stefan and Elena. Throughout it all, she could feel Damon's eyes on her. Bonnie's thoughts were interrupted by the bell, and by the time she could react to it, Stefan, Elena, and Caroline were already heading towards the entrance of the school.

Bonnie's eyes slowly lifted in Damon's direction, and he captured her in another alluring gaze. A grin formed on his lips, which was both sexy and intimidating at the same time, and Bonnie returned it with a shy smile.

"Hi," she managed to get out.

"Hey," he returned, and took hold of her hand, bringing it to his lips.

Bonnie giggled without even trying to stop herself. "I-I should be going to class," she said, without making any effort to leave.

"No, no, you should stay here with me," Damon insisted. For some reason, these words woke something up in Bonnie, and she spoke the thoughts that came to her mind without giving it a second thought.

"Damon," Bonnie began, "I don't really know what happened last night, I mean, I was drunk, and you were drunk, and we were both lonely, but please don't make this bigger than it needs to be. I don't want to be a one-night-stand, booty call, or whatever it is that you want me to be. And with what I am, and with what you are, I'm pretty sure we're upsetting the laws of physics or something, because of what we did."

Damon just stared her for a moment, before bursting out in laughter. The second school bell rang, rubbing it in Bonnie's face that she was now late for class. This time, Bonnie started to walk away, but was stopped when Damon appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye. A gasp escaped her lips, and her hand flew to her chest, as her forehead furrowed in frustration. "Damon, stop!"

"That's not something you said to me last night," Damon winked.

Bonnie's hands flew to his chest as she attempted to shove him out of the way. Damon hardly budged, which caused Bonnie to try again. "Damon, please!"

"That's more like it," Damon smirked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes in annoyance, and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want?" she asked, only partially wanting to know the answer.

"I want you to know that last night was really something for me, and when I think about it, I don't think about it as a really good one-night-stand, I think about it as something I'd like to continue, and not as a booty call sort of thing either. I mean, come on, Bonnie, we had a really great fuck, did we not?" Damon paused for a response. Bonnie nodded, and Damon continued, "That's what I thought. We both enjoyed last night, and clearly it was good enough to remember, regardless of the alcohol in our system. So, what do you say? No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings," Bonnie repeated quietly, weighing the options that Damon had just laid down in front of her. What exactly was he offering?

"No hard feelings," Damon said again, and then smiled that same sinister smile, "but I do have something else that _is_ hard."

Bonnie's heartbeat quickened as she stared into the clear blue eyes that belonged to the guy who was responsible for the soreness, and now the moistness, between her legs. Lust was overwhelming her, and without any premeditation, she replied with, "We should do something about that, shouldn't we?"


End file.
